Save Me
by zeskashane
Summary: Santana Lopez is a surgeon and a mom to a 4 year-old Mason. What happens when a certain patient named Dani Taylor ends up in her OR? DANTANA fic. Rated M for future chapters. :)
1. Chapter 1

"_Mami,_" Santana heard Mason call out to her. She smiled at her 4-year old as she was driving him to his first day of school. "Yeah, babe?"

He looked up at her with his big brown eyes, as though nervous to be away from his mom. Santana placed her hand on his lap, "It's going to be okay. You'll meet new friends, and I'll come pick you up right after school, alright?" She pulled out of the driveway and reached over to hug him and plave a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay." He flashed a smile at her and stepped out of the car. Santana rolled down the passenger's seat window, "I love you," she called out as she watched him run to the building. "Love you too!"

It was pretty tough having to raise a child on your own and be on the call to save people's lives, but she managed. She was a resident when she had Mason, and even when she struggled, never did she regret having him.

True, Santana took it pretty hard when his father bailed on them when he knew, but it was probably for the best. "I have a life ahead of me, and I can't see this child being in it." Was all he could say when Santana broke the news to him.

She was realistic, even though she wanted Mason to grow up with a father, she knew deep inside, with her being gay, that it wouldn't work.

She walked through the doors, eager to do her rounds. She usually wasn't until lately when a certain patient had been admitted and has been placed under her care. She had felt as if there was something to look forward to everyday as she did her rounds when she came to see her, and this day was no different. She was on her way to get her charts when she was greeted by an intern.

"Good Morning, Doctor Lopez. Doctor Fabray wanted me to inform you that she had to move your 11 am to 2 pm. You'll be doing back to back surgeries. You'll be going in to an emergency surgery-"

"Give me the chart. Why didn't you call me knowing there was an emergency?!" Santana cut her intern off. "Who's the patient we're talking about?"

"We couldn't reach your cell. It's Ms. Taylor. She has been pr-"

Santana could feel her heart beat. Cold sweat was forming on her forehead. She made her way to the OR as fast as she could, not even letting the poor intern finish. Through the glass, she saw her lying down on the cold metal, seeming lifeless. She stood there for a while, taking her in. Her beautiful face, her soft unblemished skin.

"Dani." She managed to say under her breath.

She had to save her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the storyline.**

**A/N:**

**I know it's short, but it's just a preview to let you guys see what's going on in my head. :))**

**Sooo, I have a few chapters drafted, and I'll upload soon! :)**

**Review! :) Thanks. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The second she saw her lying there, Santana couldn't muster up the words to describe how she felt. She had seen Dani everyday for the past week and a half. She was doing so well, Santana couldn't understand what could have gone wrong.

Dani was eating again, or so she thought. Danielle Taylor was diagnosed due to an eating disorder which led to a digestive problem and kidney damage. She had operated on her the week before and thought that was the last. She kept an eye on Dani. She made sure Dani ate at the right time, and kept it in. But since she was on her table again, maybe she hasn't.

She stepped into the operating room, prepped and ready to assume the operation.

"Glad you could join us, Santana." Quinn Fabray eyed the Latina.

"Yeah, w-what happened to her?" Santana moved closer to the table where Dani was.

"Her kidney is damaged. We have to do a partial nephrectomy or we'd lose the whole of it. I thought you said she was eating now?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"I thought she was," was all Santana could say.

Santana was no doubt the best at what she does. She stood opposite to the blonde doctor, doing her best to save this girl's life. But even with the skill that she has, her attraction for the one lying on the table was not helping. She only grew much more anxious by the second. Quinn couldn't help but notice the way Santana would look at Dani. She has never seen her this vulnerable. An hour and a half has passed, usually the Santana Lopez that this hospital knew would have been done by now, this was not new to her. Quinn noticed how uneasy Santana was. She wasn't her normal self in the OR.

"Hey, are you okay?" Quinn looked at her, showing concern.

"Y-Yeah." The latina stuttered. Small beads of sweat on her forehead.

"I can wrap this up-"

"I'm okay, Doctor Fabray. I can do this." Santana said sternly.

Quinn's eyes looked apologetically at the Latina. She knew something was up, but decided to confront her friend later. Santana, however, couldn't think straight. Although she knew what she had to do, her mind was battling with the thought of Dani. She thought everything was going well. She tried so hard to push thoughts of Dani away just so she could finish this surgery and talk to her when she recovers.

Dani made it through the surgery, no surprise as she was operated by SGWM's best surgeons. As soon as Santana left the OR, Quinn caught up to her, knowing something was up.

"Hey."

"Hi." Santana stopped walking and faced the smaller blonde.

"What happened there?" She placed her hand lightly on the brunette's arm.

"What do you mean?" Santana's glance tried to avoid Quinn's.

"I know you, San. Something's up. You could've done that surgery with your eyes closed. You were so anxious." Quinn pressed.

Santana grabbed Quinn's arm and led them both into the on-call room. She led her in and shut the door behind her, trying to keep their conversation private.

"I just- I thought..." Santana couldn't find the words to describe how she felt.

"What, San?" Quinn wanted to know what was bothering her friend.

"I thought I did enough to make her think she was beautiful and that she didn't have to be insecure and self conscious to make her eat. I didn't want her to be on that table again." Tears were daring to fall. She didn't understand how a girl like Dani could make her feel this way. She was hard, she never got attached with patients. However, Dani was different.

Quinn saw how Santana was breaking in front of her. She has never seen her this way. She came closer to the Latina and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and hugged her.

"This wasn't your fault, San." She tried comforting her. Her hands caressed her back.

"I didn't do enough." Santana whispered to herself.

* * *

**2 days after**

"Hey, babe. It's time to wake up." Santana sat on the side of Mason's bed and gently woke her son as she had to go to the hospital early today. It was 7 am and a Saturday. When Mason didn't go to school, he was usually in the hospital's day care center.

"Mmm. I do not have school, _mami_." Mason groaned and reached over to his mom and laid his head on her lap.

"I have to go to the hospital early today, _hijo_. You don't wanna be alone here, do you?" Mason quickly got up and wrapped his arms on Santana's neck.

"There you go. Good Morning, babe." Santana held his son, and carried him to the kitchen. She sat him on the dining area as she made him his breakfast.

"Can I go around the hospital with you today?" Mason looked at his mom, trying to convince her to tag him along. "Please?"

Santana smiled at the little boy who had turned her life around and made her a better person.

"You wanna wear your coat while you meet the patients? Pretend doctor?" Santana set his pancakes on the table.

"I can go?! Thank you!" Mason jumped on his mom, causing her to laugh.

Santana and Mason arrived at the hospital greeted by Rachel.

"Aunt Raych!" Mason ran to the smaller brunette and jumped in her arms.

"Hey, Maise!" Rachel giggled as she held Mason. "Looking good, bud! I like the lab coat."

Mason flashed a grin towards Santana which made the Latina smile. "I'm doing rounds with _mami_. Are you coming with us?" Mason inquired.

"Sorry, bud. I have patients to tend to. I'll see you later?" She told Mason as she set him down.

"Okay!" Mason went to her mom's side again.

Santana held Mason's hand as they proceeded to meet her interns get her patients' charts. After meeting with her interns and saw a few patients, she carried on with a routine. Santana makes it a habit to visit a particular patient last. She wanted to spend time with her without having to worry about a next patient.

"Weston," Santana called for her intern to introduce the patient.

"This is Miss Danielle Taylor, 27, diagnosed with Bulimia Nervosa, which rendered a kidney damage. Has undergone a partial nephrectomy last Thursday under Doctor Lopez and Doctor Fabray. Vitals are normal. Her blood test results will be ready in..." He checked his watch and continued, "about 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Doctor Weston." Santana said eyeing the intern to leave. She switched her glance to Dani as the intern went out, a sly smile on her face.

"Hi, Miss Taylor. What can I do for you?" Mason said, eliciting a giggle from both ladies.

"Hi, cutie! What's your name?" Dani asked the boy, a grin apparent on her face.

Mason eyed Santana, asking for approval to give his name. Santana nodded.

"Mason," he replied.

"He's my son, Danielle." Santana followed.

"He's such a cutie! Come up here kiddo." Dani scooted over to give space for the little man. Mason climbed on the bed and Dani wrapped her arm around his waist.

"So, how are you feeling?" Santana asked her. Still kind of upset given that she had to operate on her 2 days ago.

"Better," Dani replied, not aware of Santana's thoughts.

"Hey, Maise? I need to talk to Dani about something. Doctor Weston is outside, accompany him for a little while?"

"Okay," Mason jumped off the bed. Once Santana saw that he was with the intern, she turned to Dani.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Dani inquired, feeling a bit nervous as she had never seen Santana be this serious before.

"What's wrong is that you were on my table again 2 days ago. I thought we've gone through this, Dan." She said calmly, trying not to scare Dani.

"Well, I'm not anymore, right?" Dani smiled at her.

"I'm serious, Danielle." Dani sighed. She knew Santana would confront her.

"I'm sorry." Looking down, she managed to say.

"Look, all I'm asking for you is to help me. Help me take care of you. I can't have you on that table again. I'm trying my best. What can I do to keep you from going into that OR again?" Santana's eyes pleaded.

"This isn't your fault, Doctor Lopez. I've-"

"Santana," San tried to correct her. She wanted her to feel comfortable with her.

"Okay. Santana. This isn't your fault. There's just... I don't feel right." Dani said honestly.

"You are beautiful." Santana said, walking to Dani's side. She positioned herself on the side of her bed and held her hand. "You have to believe that, Dan."

Dani could feel blood rush to her cheeks. She bowed her head down trying to hide her blushing. Santana lifted her hand to her chin gently and made her look at her once again.

"I won't stop telling you that until you believe it yourself." Santana looked at her sympathetically. Dani nodded at her words.

Santana stood from the blonde's bed, "I'll see you tomorrow." Dani watched the Latina make her way out of her room and back to her son. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the storyline.**

**Review! :) Thanks. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana fought everything in her to go back into that room and just hold her. She was clouded with thoughts of Dani. She felt for the poor girl - but she knew it was more than just that. She was doing more than just advocating for the patient, it felt like falling for one. She was hu-

"_Mami?_" Mason snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, _mijo?_"

"I'm tired. Can we go home?" Mason dug his face into her mom's neck. Santana couldn't help but giggle at the little boy.

"Okay, babe. Let me just check if _mami's_ work here is done." She placed a kiss on top of Mason's head.

She made her way to the nurses' station to confirm that she was cleared for the day. She had decided to make a stop over at the newsstands to pick up a paper, knowing she'd be up alone. She just wanted to have something to keep her mind off of Dani for a while.

Mason fell asleep on their way home. Santana carried him upstairs into his bed and placed a kiss on his forehead. She decided to bore herself with what political issue the newspaper offered. She made herself comfortable on the couch and grabbed the paper. That was just then that she'd read the headline:

**POP STAR DANI TAYLOR HAS GONE CRAZY ABOUT WEIGHT ISSUE**

Santana's eyes widened. She wanted to deny that her patient and the popstar on this paper isn't the same person, but the picture didn't say the same. She was fuming. First, she didn't know Dani was a famous pop-star. Second what issue? And _crazy_? She wasn't aware that having an eating disorder is now considered crazy. She found herself continuing to read the paper, growing much more furious as she did. She wasn't only angry, she was hurt. Her heart broke for Dani. But even so, now she understood. She now knew why Dani was going through this. What she couldn't understand is how could some people not appreciate Dani the way she did. Santana couldn't take it anymore. She was going back to the hospital.

**To Rachel Berry: Hey, Raych. Are you at the hospital?**

**From Rachel Berry: I got home a while back. Why? :)**

**To Rachel Berry: Can you come over? I need to go back to the hospital, I can't bring Mason with me.**

**From Rachel Berry: Sure! I'll be there in 10.**

No 10 minutes has passed, Rachel arrived. Santana thanked her for coming over to look after Mason, then bolted to her car. She was anxious to see Dani. She got to her room in no time. She tried to compose herself before knocking on her door and poking her head in.

"H-hey," Santana stuttered. She mentally cursed herself for doing so.

"Hi," Dani flashed her a smile and gave her space to sit on the bed.

Santana gave her a small smile as a cover. She looked at her as if she'd break her. She sat on the bed, looked her in the eye, and held her hand. Dani sensed something was wrong. She lifted her free hand to Santana's cheek.

"What's wrong, San?" Santana liked hearing her address her like that.

"Uh- Mm. I- I really don't know." Santana hadn't really thought of what to say on her way here.

"Come on. You can tell me anything." Dani offered.

"I read the paper." Santana mumbled faster than she had meant it to be.

"Oh," was all Dani could say. She wasn't sure what Santana had read, but she was pretty sure it was about her.

"Look, I didn't mean to. I didn't even know you were..." Santana trailed off.

"Famous?" Dani continued. Trying to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah, that. But that's not what I came here for."

"I know." Dani replied honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Santana rubbed small circles on the back of Dani's hand.

"I thought it would be a nice change if some people around you didn't know who you were and what baggage you brought with you. It was somehow refreshing." Dani looked down. Feeling somehow embarrassed.

Santana looked at her, she studied her features. Everything screamed perfect to her. She got butterflies just looking at her, she just didn't understand. She moved closer to the blonde and lifted her chin up.

"You are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Dani lifted both hands and cupped Santana's face to bring them together in a kiss. Santana couldn't ignore how her lips fit perfectly with Dani's. She moved closer to Dani trying to close the gap between them as they kissed each other. Before Santana could react, Dani pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Wow," was all Santana could say.

"Looks like your opinion should be the only I acknowledge," Dani could feel her cheeks getting hot.

"Yeah." Santana smiled. She knew she was falling way too fast for her, and she's going to make sure this girl gets what she truly deserves.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the storyline.**

**Please review! :) Thanks. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana was doing her usual rounds today. Mason was at the daycare center. She felt unusually happy today, and she knew why. She walked through the halls of SGWM hospital, her intern right by her side when she caught sight of 2 tall, buff men standing right outside Dani's room. She was perplexed as to why Dani had bouncer-like-men outside her room. She rushed to get to her as one of the men eyed her when she got in.

"I'm confused," Santana pointed to the two who were standing at her door.

"The public has become aware of my whereabouts, which isn't actually ideal when I'm not moving around and about. Someone got in here, pretended to be a nurse. I caught on when he asked too many questions unrelated to my condition." Dani rolled her eyes.

"_Okay..._" Santana felt bad for the girl. Dani was in a hospital, trying to get better, yet people cared more about headlines.

"So, how are you feeling?" Santana switched topics. Her intern was still around and she wanted him gone before she actually talked to Dani.

"Pain on the incision, other than that, I feel fine." Dani smiled.

"We'll give you medications for that." Santana handed the charts to her intern as he headed out.

When she saw her intern exit, Santana walked to the side of Dani's bed. She sat on the edge looking at the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Dani said as she placed her hand on top of Santana's.

"I just feel really bad for you. I mean, how can you live like this? The cameras are following your every move." The Latina looked at her sympathetically.

"It's hard, but a few things - like my privacy - are to be sacrificed to make way for my dream. I have always wanted this, to inspire people with my music. It's something I have to deal with if I would like to keep going on." Dani gave her a small smile, her thumb rubbing circles on the back of Santana's hand.

"I guess so."

"Want me to feel better?" Dani had an idea in mind that would take Santana's thoughts off the situation. Santana raised her eyebrow to the blonde's inquiry.

"I think I need some playtime with your little man," Dani grinned at the doctor, hoping she'd say yes. Santana giggled at Dani.

"I'll go get him, then. But I need you to eat, and be finished before I get back." Santana told her as she saw the tray that sat untouched on the table.

"Yes, boss." Santana stood after placing a kiss on Dani's cheek.

"I'll see you later,"

Santana walked towards the door, as she exited Dani's room, she turned to one of her bodyguards.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Lopez. I'm Dani's surgeon. I need you to make sure she eats. Can you check on her from time to time?" She spoke professionally to the man.

"Of course, Doctor. I'll keep an eye on Miss Taylor. You can call me Klyde." The man smiled genuinely at the doctor's concern for her boss. Santana reciprocated the gesture.

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes. See you later."

* * *

"How about this one?" Mason held up a stuffed toy, asking Dani to name it for him.

"Hmm," Dani hummed, trying to think of a name as she playfully tapped a finger against her chin. "How does Snuggles sound? He looks kind of snuggly."

Mason giggled at the name.

"Snuggly. Right! Hi, Mr. Snuggly." He beamed at the stuffed toy.

Santana watched the two interact. She felt more than happy that Mason was getting really well with Dani - a girl she definitely liked. She was sitting on the couch 4 feet away from Dani's bed when she heard her pager go off. One of her patients needed to be rushed to the OR. She quickly got up, and rushed to Mason.

"Hey, buddy. _Mami_ has an emergency. We'll see Dani later, okay?" Santana brought her arms out to her son.

"Can I stay?" Mason looked up at her.

"I'll look after him. I need some company anyway." Dani tried reassuring the Latina. Santana hesitated but gave in anyway.

"Fine. I'll get you later. I have to go now." She planted a kiss on her son's forehead and one on Dani's cheek before she rushed out of the room.

* * *

To say Santana was exhausted was an understatement. She just got out of a 6-hour surgery. She almost forgot she left Mason with Dani, and now she was worried that her son might have been too much of a trouble for the pop-star. She rushed to Dani's room and smiled at Klyde as she walked in.

Santana couldn't muster up the words to describe how she was feeling when she saw what she did when she walked in to Dani's room. Her heart melted at the view. Mason was cuddled into Dani as the two slept peacefully. Santana smiled at the view as she made her way to the couch and decided to get comfortable, instead. She convinced herself to get some shut-eye before the 2 could wake up.

Santana woke up to the sounds from the television. Before she could open her eyes, she had figured out that it was a news program and Dani was the topic of the hosts. She fluttered her eyes open and she saw her 2 favorite people wide awake and playing. She redirected her attention back to the television as it flashed pictures of Dani in her bed, talking to the fake nurse. She mentally cursed at the sense of entitlement people have over artists' private lives. Dani noticed that Santana had woken up. She lifted the remote and turned the television off when she saw what was on.

"I was watching that!" Santana whined at Dani who smiled lightly at her.

"Don't. I try to avoid them." Dani told her calmly, giving a side hug to Mason.

"Okay. Well, it's getting late. I think we should head home." Santana smiled at the blonde, and walked towards Mason.

"_Mami_, I'm sleepy." Santana and Dani giggled at the little boy's comment.

"You slept all day, bud."

"But, I'm still sleepy." Santana put Mason down.

"Okay. Get your things from the nurse's station. I'll be over in a bit." Mason made his way out of the room and proceeded to the floor's nurse's station. Santana turned her head back and look at Dani.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Santana smiled at Dani, leaning forward.

"Yeah," Dani propped her self up and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

Dani pulled Santana in for a kiss. As their lips met, a quiet moan escaped Dani's lips. Santana could feel electricity going through her body. She moved closer to Dani, wrapped her arms around her waist to close the gap between them, deepening the kiss. Neither one of them wanted to pull away but air was a necessity. Their foreheads were in contact with the other's as they looked each other in the eyes. Santana pulled away gently, and placed another peck on Dani's lips.

"Bye, Dani." The Latina smiled at her.

"Bye, Tana."

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the storyline.**

**Please review! :) Thanks. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm trying to experiment on the way I write. Tell me what you think? R&R! Thank you. xx**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

It has been 2 weeks since I've been admitted into this hospital. Some of my doctors said I'd be going home soon. Though that would usually mean good news to most people, I feel somehow sad. Going home would mean not seeing Santana anymore. I mean, I had thought about it - going out with her, I mean, but she has her own life. _Why am I even thinking about this? I don't even know if she likes me enough to actually date me! Whatever, Dani. She's way out of your league. What would someone as beautiful and amazing as her be doing with you? Ugh. Shut up, brain!  
_

I was having an internal battle when I heard a knock on my door. I looked over to see Klyde standing on my doorstep.

"Hey, Klyde. Come on in." I gave him a smile. He walked towards the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, Miss," Klyde returned the smile.

"What's up?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows in the process.

"I just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?" I gave Klyde another smile. I could see his sincerity through his eyes.

"I'm fine, Klyde. Thank you." I assured him.

"You know you can tell me anything, Miss. I have been your walking diary for who knows how long." He knew something was up, yet we both chuckled at his remark. _I do tell him everything.__  
_

"What do you mean?" I played dumb as I scratched the back of my head.

"You _know_ what I mean." He was giving me a sly smirk, and I laughed at his gesture.

"That Doctor Lopez is really gorgeous, Miss." Klyde winked at me as my eyes popped out like it was about to fall off from their sockets. I could hear him try to stifle a laugh as I gasped.

"You don't get to look at her! She is mine!" Klyde snickered as I was trying to fake being mad at him.

"Who is yours?" My head snapped where the voice came from as I saw her standing there. My jaw fell when I realized who had said that. Klyde was now laughing and headed towards the door.

"I-I'll be right o-outside, Miss!" Klyde managed to say as he was laughing uncontrollably. I glared at him as he walked out of the room.

I could feel my cheeks burn as Santana and I were left alone in the room. I tried hiding the blush that was forming on my cheeks by laying my head low. _You probably look redder than a tomato right now. Stop blushing, Danielle!__  
_

"So... Who were you guys talking about?" Santana raised an eyebrow at me, trying to insinuate something.

"Uh-. N-nothing." _Way to go, Dani. STOP STUTTERING._

"Sure didn't look like nothing," She was now wearing a smirk on her face. I could feel my face get impossibly hot and redder. My head lay low from embarrassment, but before I could say anything Santana's hand lifted my chin, and I was looking directly at her.

"Why hide that beautiful face?" She was smiling at me. She leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. She pulled away even before I could react. I feel large butterflies in my stomach. I was blushing again. _Oh, God._

She was still wearing that smirk. I would have been annoyed if it was anybody else, but this girl is just so beautiful. She sat on the side of my bed and I sat up to look at her.

"I hear you're going home soon," She starts.

"Yeah," I try to sound happy, but I could tell she didn't buy it.

"You don't seem so happy about it."

"I am. It's just that- I don't know..." I trailed off. She was now frowning.

"What?" She asked, concerned.

"W-well, I-I really don't kn-know how to put this... B-but I'm gonna miss you." I stutter and try to rush the last words out. She caught all of it, apparently, as a bright smile lit up from her face. I try to hide my face in my hands. She held my hands and placed them on her lap.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said honestly, looking me in the eye.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

This girl doesn't know what she's doing to me. She's beautiful in all kinds of ways. The way she blushes when I compliment her, when she hides her face - I just find everything she does so cute. _Shit, Dani. You're turning me into a 17 year old! Oh, what I'd do to have you._

She was looking up at me, smiling brightly. Her smile made my heart melt. She had everything I looked for in a girl, and more.

"You busy today?" She asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nah. Thought I could spend the day here." I smiled at her. She was rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"What about your other patients? Surgeries?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"All sorted out, and if I have an emergency surgery, at least I'm here and not anywhere else."

"Well, why don't you come lay with me then?" She scooted over to the side and stretched her arm out for me to lay down on.

It felt so surreal to be in her arms. We cuddled together, as we found ourselves in a comfortable silence. I could feel her fingers run through my scalp as I had my head resting on her shoulder. Her arms around me felt like home. I nestled my head in her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled of vanilla and it was intoxicating. I looked up at her to find her smiling down at me.

"What would you say to dinner with me once you're checked out from here?" I ask her, biting my lip.

"I can't wait." She grinned at me as she leaned in to reconnect our lips again. It was gentle and lasted for only a few moments until she pulled away and brought me in closer to her.

Everything was fuzzy around me. Never have I felt this way before, not towards anyone - not even Mason's dad. I loved him at some point, yes, but it was just never enough. This girl made me feel like heaven on earth. She made me feel like I'm a special person, without even doing anything. She was really good with Mason, and they're very well towards each other.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach gripping her hospital gown. I felt her shift and she then placed a kiss on my forehead as she rested her head onto mine.

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the storyline.**

**Please review! :) Thanks. xx**


End file.
